


This is Not a Drive By

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer Vacation, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: It was the first day of summer vacation and Sehun's plan was to help out at his father's carwash. He never expected his ex boyfriend, Jongin, to show up because he happened to be a regular customer though.





	This is Not a Drive By

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired from Drive By - Train

It was a bright, sunny morning. It was the first day of Sehun's summer vacation and just like he promised himself, he wants to do something productive. He told his parents that he'll help his father with their carwash business throughout the whole summer and in return, his father will buy him a new laptop that he'll be able to use the next semester. 

As he was eating breakfast, his younger sister, Sejeong, joins him and looks at him weirdly. "You seem excited, you were always complaining when dad asked you to help before so why are you so eager this time?" she asks.

"I really need a new laptop once I start with my thesis next year. It's like a part time job." Sehun shrugs. 

"No fair, if that's the case then can I help too? I need a new phone." she pouts.

"Didn't dad just buy you a new one last year?" Sehun asks.

"But there's a new model that just got released this month, the specs are nice." 

Sehun sighs. "Dad will never allow you to work at the carwash, there are too many men in there. Most customers are greasy." Sehun winces. "They'll flirt with you." 

"I don't have to worry, they'll be too busy flirting with you. We all know you're the prettier sibling." she jokes. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "How about we just switch phones once I get my laptop then?" Sehun suggests.

His sister's face lights up with excitement. "Deal! You're the best, Sehun!" 

"No prob." he chuckles.

"I'll be over at my friend's house. Call me if someone flirts with you, I'll give them a beating." she grins.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Sehun says in amusement. 

He took a shower and got dressed after having breakfast then he rode his bike towards their carwash which was just a few streets away from their house. 

"Sehun! You're late." his father says.

"It's just a part-time job dad, do I have to come as early as you do too?" Sehun complains.

"Ah, you're complaining already?" his father smirks.

"Noooo, I'm not! I'll come earlier tomorrow!" Sehun says.

"Much better, go and change your shirt to our uniform. Our first customer will come soon." 

Sehun playfully salutes before going into his father's office to change his shirt. 

"Oh look, what's this kid doing here?" one of his father's employees greet him. 

"Hey Donghae," Sehun greets. "I think you guys need an extra hand." 

"You sure you can handle it? You look like you haven't seen the sun in weeks." another one jokes.

"Technically, that's true. I've been holed up in my room studying for finals." Sehun shrugs. 

"Donghae and Siwon, that's enough. We already have our first customer. Sehun may look like a twink but he'll be able to help." 

"Dad!" Sehun whines while Donghae and Siwon burst out laughing. 

It was a normal day for the carwash. There weren't too many customers and Donghae and Siwon were there to help too so it wasn't much of a hassle.

"Oh darn, the rich client is here." Donghae calls out. "The young man." 

"Who?" Sehun asks.

"Hey Sehun, we'll give him to you. I'm sure you can handle him." Siwon says.

"Why? Is he scary?" Sehun asks.

"Not really, he's just demanding and intimidating." Donghae cringes. Sehun looks at the car that just entered. "But he's generous with tips though." 

Sehun observes the red sports car that's parking at the wash area. There was something familiar about the plate number but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Another customer comes in and Donghae and Siwon both raced to the other client, Sehun was left alone to deal with whoever the rich client is. 

Sehun approaches the red sportscar once the engine was turned off, the client steps down and Sehun puts on a smile on his face to greet him. 

"Good afternoon, Oh Jaewook's carwash. I'll be---" he freezes when he realizes who the customer was. 

The customer was currently wearing headphones so he didn't hear him yet. The customer closes the car door and turns his attention towards Sehun. He lowers the volume of his headphones before removing it. Sehun was met with an all too familiar smile that he was once so used to seeing.

"This is a pleasant surprise," the client chuckles, his deep voice nearly gives Sehun goosebumps.

"You're a regular customer here?" Sehun asks, trying his best to act composed. 

"Yes, I am. Do you work here?" 

"My father... owns the place." Sehun grits. 

"Mister Jaewook? Oh right... Oh Jaewook, I just realized." 

"Jongin! Looks like you brought a different car today, where's the blue one?" Sehun's father greets. 

The customer, Jongin, turns to Sehun's father to greet him  "Well, my sister wanted to use that so I'll stick to this baby first." he pats the red car. 

"Sehun, you look like you've seen a ghost." Sehun snaps out of his trance. "I know his car is nice but you need to get moving." 

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll go and get the vacuum first." Sehun stammers. 

Sehun clenches his teeth as he feels Jongin's gaze on him. He curses his luck. Why? Why him of all people? 

Why is his ex boyfriend a regular customer of his father?! 

It wasn't too long ago when Sehun was dating Jongin. They dated for a year and it has been five months since they broke up. They still see each other at the university but never really kept in touch after the breakup. Sehun's friends were bitter towards Jongin while the latter seemed to have easily moved on anyways. 

They used to be the perfect couple. Almost everyone in their college knew about their relationship. They met when they were freshmen, they were classmates in some of their minor subjects. Jongin noticed Sehun first and his best friend, Taemin, happened to notice the look of hesitation and longing whenever Jongin sees Sehun in their class so he took the initiative to introduce them to each other. Since then they became close friends and it was a whole semester after when Jongin finally had the guts to ask Sehun out. 

They became boyfriends right before the semester ended during their freshman year. They went on dates, they did their homeworks and projects together, they were inseparable both on and off campus. It was normal for the other students to see them liplocked or hugging in the corridors or behind the bleachers. 

Everything was all perfect but they had to break up just as their first semester of third year ended. It all started when a new student, Jinri, started flirting endlessly with Jongin at the beginning of the semester. Jongin politely rejected her but she was persistent. Despite being aware of Jongin and Sehun's relationship she didn't let that faze her. Jongin eventually got tired of pushing her away because she is still nice and kind despite being a bit annoying. 

Jongin being the nice guy that he is, just went with it. Sehun was never really threatened until one day he actually saw Jongin flirting with her. Even though he knew that Jongin was just playing along and being nice, it still made him insecure. 

Since then, they started arguing a lot because of Jinri. Jongin even gave her his number (they were project partners, he said) and Sehun even saw her texts once. 

Sehun would often get mad and ask him questions because of his doubts while Jongin would get mad because Sehun is doubting him. It happened a lot times but one time it was all just too much for both of them. 

They were both stressed with finals and they were both tired, upset and frustrated. Jongin blurted out that he wanted to break up because he's tired of Sehun doubting him and Sehun just took a deep breath and said fine. 

It all ended there. They didn't talk about it afterwards. It just ended then and there. It was awkward since their friends knew each other too because of them but even they were affected. 

At first, Sehun regretted agreeing to the breakup but his pride prevented him from taking his words back. He tried to fix things but he still sees Jinri with Jongin a lot and that alone prevented him from doing so. His friends were pissed because Jongin and Jinri got even closer after Sehun broke up with him. 

"If you have any self-respect, then don't try to get back with him. Is that the look of a guy that regrets breaking up?" his friend, Baekhyun asked.

"No, this is a look of a guy that regrets breaking up." his other friend, Kyungsoo points at Sehun in return. 

His friends' opinions mattered to him so he never bothered to fix things with Jongin. Now he regrets it because he doesn't know how to face Jongin now. They never got a proper closure. The fact that Jongin seemed so chill about meeting him up close again irks Sehun so much. 

When he returned with the vaccum, he cleaned the inside of the car first. No wonder the plate number was so damn familiar to him, he rode this car before. 

He hears Donghae and Siwon bickering as they began cleaning the other customer's vehicle which happened to be a van. He can't even ask them for help. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sehun nearly jumps when Jongin walks up behind him. 

"Yes, I do. This isn't my first time." he replies, sounding a bit irritated.

"Make sure you properly clean the mats, the seat covers are leather so be careful with that." Jongin reminds.

"Of course... sir." Sehun grumbles. 

"No need to be formal." Jongin says.

Sehun straightens up and turns to Jongin. "It's proper customer and employee etiquette, sir."

Jongin gives him an amused look. "I always go here every two weeks but I never saw you here. I didn't know that your dad runs a carwash business too." 

Sehun hums as he proceeds with vacuuming at the backseat. He didn't want to talk to Jongin anymore so he'd rather listen to the noise of the vacuum. 

"How are you?" Jongin asks once Sehun was done. 

Sehun turns to him in confusion. "Sir, shouldn't you be sitting at the customer's lounge right now?" 

"No, your father lets me look at my car up close." 

Sehun sighs. "Then at least stop talking to me, I'm trying to work."

"I heard that there's a senior that was hitting on you last semester. Seungri, was it?" Jongin follows as Sehun puts the vacuum away. 

"It's none of your business." Sehun scoffs as he gets the hose ready. 

"Why are you so hostile? It's not like I'm jealous of that Seungri guy or something." Jongin shrugs.

"I rejected him." Sehun deadpans. "I've had enough of dating popular, rich and flirty boys." 

Jongin freezes for a moment before a smirk crawled onto his lips. Sehun mentally curses himself. Truth be told, Sehun rejected Seungri because the senior awfully reminded him of Jongin. 

"Why? Do you have issues with popular, rich and flirty boys?" Jongin asks. "Last time I checked, you were completely head over heels for one." 

Sehun aimed the hose at Jongin. "Unless you want to end up soaking wet, I suggest that you shut up and let me work in peace."   
Jongin chuckles at the half-hearted threat. Sehun would never do that, Jongin's clothes look very expensive and he and his family can't pay for that in case anything gets damaged. 

"Try me then, I could get you wet too." Jongin suggestively says.

Sehun narrows his eyes at Jongin but there's no missing the pink flush on his cheeks due to embarrassment. Sehun pulls the handle of the hose and water came gushing out. Jongin didn't even flinch when the water nearly hits him.

"Sehun! Stop fooling around!" Donghae shouts at him.

Sehun grits his teeth before turning around and returning to his job. He felt very self-conscious because of Jongin's gaze. He looks over at Donghae and Siwon to ask for help but the two were busy.  He doesn't want his father to notice anything either.

"Why do you even come here? There are a lot better places for a carwash." Sehun grumbles. "Ours is old fashioned compared to the automated ones." 

"It's the nearest one to my place and your dad is really nice and he always makes sure to be extra careful with my car." Jongin replies. "So you better be careful with it." 

Sehun actually had the urge to kick one of the side mirrors but he tried his best to not act childish. "Sure thing, sir." 

"Stop calling me sir, it sounds kinky." 

Sehun glares at him again. "Why would you even sexualize a word like that? It's your fault, not mine." 

Jongin snorts. "You're the one who has the porn preferences with weird roleplaying kinks." 

Sehun drops the hose and Donghae shouts at him again. "Shut up and stop bringing that up." he says in a hushed tone. His face has gone red.

They used to watch porn together when they were still too embarrassed to go all the way. Sehun kind of likes roleplay even if they never tried it, sue him. 

Thankfully, Jongin decides to sit at the customer's lounge for a while. Sehun finally gets to work in peace. After hosing the car down, he takes the foam gum and continues with his work. He takes a look at the customer's lounge and he realizes that Jongin was talking with someone on the phone. 

"Hey kiddo, stop spacing out." he flinches when Donghae suddenly shows up.

"S-sorry," Sehun stammers.

"That customer wants everything to be perfect so you better be focused. You seem to be so bothered since he arrived, is he threatening you?" Donghae asks.

"No, it's just that... we're schoolmates so it's awkward." Sehun replies.

"Must be awkward to have a schoolmate suddenly ordering you around huh?" 

It's awkward to have your ex-boyfriend suddenly ordering you around. He mentally corrects. "It's fine we're not even that close. I'll get this done, Donghae. You can help Siwon." 

Donghae swipes a bit of the foam using his fingers before wiping it on Sehun's face. "Hey!" Sehun whines.

"Space out again and I'll really cover you up in foam." Donghae playfully salutes before going back to help Siwon. 

Sehun rolls his eyes before carefully wiping the foam away. "Wow, when was the last time I saw you looking like that?" Sehun inwardly groans when he realizes that Jongin was back.

"Looking like what?" Sehun gives him a confused look. 

Jongin does the same thing that Donghae did. He swipes his finger against the foam and wipes it near Sehun's lips. "That." he grins.

"Shit, stop that. I accidentally tasted this once, it was horrible." he wipes it off again.

"Then don't swallow." Jongin smirks.

"Why would I swallow soap you--" Sehun's eyes widen in realization when he finally understands what Jongin meant. 

Jongin begins laughing while Sehun looks completely scandalized. He turns off the foam gun and grabs the sponge. He ignores Jongin as he continued with his work. Damn, why is he so flustered?

"You know those carwash fantasies in movies?" Jongin suddenly asks as Sehun was leaning over the hood to clean the windshield. 

Sehun whips his head back and sees Jongin shamelessly eyeing him. "Dude, stop ogling me." Sehun scoffs.

"Dude? I'm just a dude now?" Jongin snorts.

"What is up with you?" Sehun asks in frustration. "Can't you take a hint?! I don't want to talk." 

"Why? Is it awkward?" Jongin asks. "I've been trying to ease the awkwardness though, you're the one who's stiff and hostile."

"How do you expect me to act around you then?" Sehun snaps.

"Definitely not like a bitter ex boyfriend who hasn't moved on yet." he says smugly. 

Sehun glares at him. "You think too highly of yourself, Kim Jongin." 

Jongin was about to respond but his phone rang again. Jongin looks at the caller before sighing and turning his back on Sehun.

"Jinri, what is it?" 

Sehun rolls he eyes. Of course, who else would it be? He continues cleaning the car once again. He was focused on cleaning for a few minutes. He was nearly done when someone suddenly slaps his ass. Sehun jolts up and curses.

"Jongin!" he hisses but he sees a confused looking Donghae instead. 

"Jongin? Who... the customer?" Donghae asks.

Sehun's face turns red. "S-sorry... I thought... nevermind." 

"No wait, why did you think I was him?" Donghae asks. "Is he harassing you?" 

"No, no... he's not. I thought you were still cleaning so I assumed it was him." Sehun says. "I kind of lied about the part that I said that we aren't that close but we're not exactly on good terms at the moment. But don't worry, everything is fine." he adds.

"Suit yourself then. Anyways, need help? That's why I went here." Donghae offers.

"But Siwon needs help with the van." Sehun reasons.

"Siwon and I noticed that you seem out of it. Is it because of your dad's client? Were you fighting with him?" 

"We were just catching up, I'll just finish washing this. Don't worry. I don't want him to think that I'm intimidated." Sehun sighs. "Go and help Siwon." 

"Atta boy," Donghae pats his butt again. 

Sehun flinches away and aims a fist at him. "Stop doing that!" 

Donghae laughs. "Can't help it, it's all perky and soft. Stop sticking it out." 

"I don't stick it out!" Sehun whines. 

"Well it naturally sticks out." Donghae comments as he returned to help Siwon. The latter probably heard it that's why he was laughing along too. Sehun checks if his dad was around before flipping them off. 

As he was about to take the hose again, Jongin was already done with his call. "I didn't know you were that close with the greasy dude." Jongin says.

"Who? Donghae?" Sehun snorts when Jongin described him as greasy. "He and Siwon have been working for dad for two years now, it's only natural." 

"I guess, that's probably why he's been stealing glances at you and he even slapped your ass, twice." Jongin points out.

Sehun's brows furrowed as he began to wash the foam out. "He's just worried that you're threatening me or something and why do you care about what he does?"

"Do I look like I'm threatening you?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun sees Donghae and Siwon both looking at them with concerned looks on their faces. Sehun smiles at them assuringly before turning back at Jongin. "I'm... awkward around you, okay?" 

"Which brings us back to our conversation earlier, why are you awkward?" Jongin asks with genuine curiosity.

"How are you and Jinri?" Sehun changes the topic. "She called right?" 

Jongin looks disappointed for a moment before placing his hands in his pockets. "We're okay, we dated." 

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. "I saw it coming," 

"Are you mad?" 

"I have no right to be," Sehun responds. "I'm no longer your boyfriend, you're free to do whatever you want without me whining to you." 

"But that's not my question, are you mad?" 

"Mad that you dated the girl that was the cause of our breakup? Not really, I'm just disappointed." Sehun scoffs. 

"I dated her so that she'd stop asking me to be her boyfriend, okay? I just wanted to give her what she wants so that she'd stop." Jongin sighs.

"Let me guess, that's not enough because up until now she's still calling you?" Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah," Jongin shrugs.

"It's because you tolerated her, that's why she got used to you. I warned you about it but you're just too nice." 

"You were too nice as well Sehun, you could have confronted her but you never did." 

Sehun purses his lips. "Then it's our fault." 

"Do you regret it?" Jongin asks.

Sehun's jaw clenches. "Regret what?"

"Breaking up with me?" 

Sehun puts the hose away and walks towards the blower. "It was a mutual decision, Jongin. You were the one that suggested it." 

"I didn't mean it back then Sehun, we were both mad and it was an impulsive decision." 

"Five months passed, if it was an impulsive decision then we could have tried to fix things." Sehun frowns. "Do you regret it?" he returns the question. 

"Every single day." 

It felt like Sehun's world stopped right at that moment. His heart was hammering against his chest, he felt like he wanted to cry then and there. 

"L-liar." he manages to say. 

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Jongin asks.

"Then why did you date Jinri?! You are the one that moved on easily. I wanted to fix things with you but you looked... happier without me." Sehun's expression softens. 

"Look, it felt like we both just gave up during that time and I didn't want you to think that I'm a mess without you so I tried to act normal. It made me look like an asshole, I know but... I know you so well Sehun. I know your pride would get the better of you so I didn't want you to regret it." Jongin explains.

That didn't make Sehun feel any better. It felt like the burden he's carrying only got heavier. It only made him regret more. 

"Isn't it too late for this? Why talk about it now, Jongin? We just met here by chance, this might just be another impulsive act from the both of us again." 

Jongin sighs in defeat. "Fine, I won't rush things but do tell me Sehun... is it okay for me to get my hopes up?" he looks at the younger. 

Sehun avoids eye contact. "I don't know Jongin." 

"Fine," Jongin gives him a curt nod. "I'll let you finish that in peace." With that, Jongin returns to the customer's lounge. Sehun exhales and just continues with his job. 

Donghae and Siwon help him with drying since they were done with the van already. Siwon even teased Sehun and called him a sloth for being so slow. 

"Okay! All done!" Donghae cheers once Jongin's car was already perfectly cleaned. Jongin stands up to check. "Help us in closing up once you're done." he tells Sehun. 

"I will." 

Jongin wordlessly checks his car before going to his father's office to pay up. Sehun was putting away the equipment when he felt his shirt being lifted up and he felt a sneaky hand on the waistband of his shorts. 

"What the--" he expected it to be Donghae so he was completely baffled when he saw Jongin instead, he was back with his signature smirk again. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hisses.

"Just left a little something for you." Jongin winks.

Sehun checks whatever Jongin placed in his shorts and he sees a couple of bills in there. "Hey, this is too much." he says as holds out the money.

"It's fine, it's for all the trouble I caused for you today and your dad said you'll be here the whole summer, expect to see more of me then." 

"You're confusing me Jongin." Sehun frowns.

"Well we can't run away from each other forever." 

"What about Jinri?" Sehun asks.

Jongin smiles at him. "From the beginning up until now I'll keep saying the same thing, you don't have to worry about her babe." 

With that, Jongin kisses two of his fingers before pressing them against Sehun's lips. "Bye." he says as he climbs onto his car.

Sehun was left there, completely stunned. He blinks numerous times before running to one corner and kicking an innocent bucket of water.

Donghae and Siwon both look at him in surprise while his father looks out from his office. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" Siwon asks. 

Sehun crouched down and pulled his hair in frustration. Five months... He acted like he didn't care for five whole months yet it only took less than an hour with Jongin for all of that to crumble down. 

"Hey, what's your deal with him? Don't lie, I saw how uncomfortable you were with him." Donghae asks.

"Sehun? What's going on? Are you alright?" Great. Even his dad is here to ask questions too. "And what did Donghae mean by you looked uncomfortable with Jongin?" 

"He said they know each other." Donghae says. "Yet Sehun looks like he doesn't want to talk at all." 

"Sehun, explain." his father says sternly.

Sehun stands up and scratches his head. "Your face is so red." Siwon points out. Whether it's because of anger, embarrassment or both? He doesn't want to find out. 

"Dad, do you remember the guy I dated last year?" Sehun asks.

His father's brows furrow. "Yes, the one you got upset over when you broke up." 

Sehun nods. "That guy is Jongin, dad." he says softly. 

His father was quiet while Siwon and Donghae gawked at him. "No fucking way," Donghae guffaws. "No wonder he glared at me when I slapped your ass." 

"You did what?" Sehun's father snaps.

"We need to get back at the topic at hand Mister Jae," Donghae grins sheepishly. 

Oh Jaewook simply leers at Donghae before returning his attention to his son. "You could have told me sooner if you were uncomfortable in assisting him." 

"Nothing bad happened, it was just really awkward." Sehun mutters.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No dad, it's fine." 

His father nods. "Let's clean and close up then." he says in order to distract Sehun. 

His father decided to take him out to dinner that night. His mother and Sejeong went shopping anyways so a father-son bonding is fine too.

"About Jongin..." he starts as Sehun was sipping his milk tea. "There are no hard feelings between you two, I suppose?" 

"We didn't end on good terms. It was brought up earlier that's why I acted that way. I didn't know how to face him." 

"Jongin is a good kid, you know." his father says as he stirs his coffee. "He was my customer ever since you were dating him. You never introduced him to us and only Sejeong has met him so I had no idea. Donghae and Siwon thought he's a brat because he's very meticulous when it came to his cars but he's well mannered and polite. He always talks to me whenever he has to wait. He likes to talk about his relationship a lot." 

His father points the coffee stirrer at him. "The funny thing is that I had no idea that he was referring to my own son. He always mentioned about his oh so perfect boyfriend. I even gave him advice when he asked me about taking the relationship to the next level." his father suddenly stops talking to give Sehun a pointed look. 

"You're no longer a virgin, are you?" his father bluntly asks.

Sehun nearly spills his milk tea. "Dad, about that we--" 

His father had a sullen look on his face. "I gave my son's boyfriend the sex talk and encouraged him. I didn't even know that he was going to pop my son's cherry." he bemoans.

Sehun looked completely scandalized. "Dad!" he whines in embarrassment.

"It's okay, it's okay..." his father nods. "At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant or you getting anyone pregnant so it's fine." 

"Oh god, dad shut up." Sehun groans. 

His father laughs while Sehun continues to sink on his seat. "But Jongin also talked to me about the breakup. He didn't show up in my carwash for almost two months and when he returned he looked like crap. You didn't tell me about your breakup until four months after so I had no idea that it was you again." 

Sehun's ears perk up at that. "What did he say?" 

"He was upset, he said he regrets it, he wanted to take it back but he doesn't want his boyfriend to go through all the trouble and hurt of doubting him again." his father says. 

Sehun runs his fingers through his hair. "What do I do, dad? Everything is just confusing me right now." 

"Do you still love him?" 

Sehun was quiet for a whole minute. His father gives him a knowing look. "Don't let the whole thing bother you too much, son. Talk to him if you want to or you can just wait till he comes back at the carwash." 

Sehun could let out a groan in frustration. "Anyways, where's Jongin's tip? We're using that to pay for our food tonight." 

Sehun looks at his father in disbelief. "He gave it to me." 

"I know he gave you a generous amount. Give it to me or you can say goodbye to your laptop." his father holds out his hand and grins.

"You're an ass, dad." he complains as he whips out the cash in his pocket. 

~*~

The next two weeks were like pass by easily for Sehun. He was able to get the hang of the job and he'd also hang out with his friends during weekends. He never stopped thinking about the encounter with Jongin though. 

The only ones that know about it were Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Sejeong. His friends were staying over at his house one night and he happened to tell them, Sejeong was with them too. His friends' reactions were so much different compared to his sister's. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were mad because Jongin never had the balls to talk to Sehun when they were at school so they were doubting his sincerity. Meanwhile, Sejeong was completely excited and is even looking forward to Jongin's next move. 

Which is why Sejeong ended up tagging along with him at the carwash. Sehun didn't want her to come and so did their father but she said she'll only be staying at the customer's lounge or the office. 

"I asked dad about Jongin, he said he usually comes on Fridays and it has also been two weeks. I cannot afford to miss this." Sejeong grins as she texted Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. 

"My life is not some soap opera for you to enjoy, Sejeong." Sehun whispers. 

"But you and Jongin are like my OTP. I was more heartbroken than you were when you broke up." she pouts.

Sehun points the blower at her face and she playfully kicks him in return. 

It was halfway through the day when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun show up at the carwash. "I told them to come and wait for the show with me." Sejeong says. Sehun can't do anything about it so gives up and continues working. At least Donghae and Siwon were a lot nicer to him because he had friends watching. Sehun was actually expecting either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo to get bored eventually but turns out they're enjoying the wonderful view a.k.a the way Donghae and Siwon's biceps flex as they wash cars or something close to that, Baekhyun's stares were painfully obvious. 

Jongin arrived around the same time as he did two weeks ago. Donghae and Siwon knew everything now so they left Sehun to deal with him. Sehun honestly wanted to avoid him again but they do have to talk. However, Sehun doesn't know if it's about getting back together or getting a proper closure and he's still afraid to find out. 

"Welcome to Oh Jae--" Once again, Sehun was speechless when Jongin steps down the car but this time, it's for a different reason. Jongin isn't alone. 

Sehun blinks numerous times before forcing out a smile. "Jongin and Jinri, this is a surprise." 

Jinri smiles at him while Jongin had an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll leave this to you." Jongin mutters as he gestures at his car. 

"Well..." Sejeong sighs in disbelief. "This is unexpected." she whispers to herself.

Jongin and Jinri happened to notice the three that were sitting at the customer's lounge. Jongin tries his best to not wince when three pairs or eyes give him piercing stares, six if Donghae, Siwon and Sehun's dad are counted but they were subtle about it at least. Jinri quickly walks over to them to say hi while Jongin is left with Sehun. 

"I'm sorry, she insisted to come when she found out that you're here. I tried stopping her, I really did." Jongin explains.

Sehun tries to hide his disappointment. "But is she doing this on purpose or is she just dense? Are you still hanging out with her?" 

"I went out with my friends, her included. She insisted on tagging along here." 

"This isn't some plan to make me jealous is it?" Sehun asks.

Jongin smirks. "Will it work, if ever?"

"Don't even dare." Sehun warns. 

"I won't use Jinri." Jongin assures. "I just let her tag along because no one else was willing to give her a ride home anyways." 

"That's the lamest excuse." Sehun deadpans. "She can take the bus or a taxi or walk but up until now she still has this clueless bit--" he stops himself. He's not supposed to care. "I'll go get the vacuum." 

As he was getting the equipment ready, Jongin greeted his dad first then his friends. His dad was nice enough to still act the same towards his ex but he can't say the same about his friends. 

"Seriously Jongin, I expected better from you." Baekhyun shakes his head in disapproval.

"What exactly did you expect?" Jongin asks.

Sejeong stands up. "Aren't you interested in getting back with Sehun?" she whispers. 

"He told you?" Jongin asks and Sejeong nods. "Look, your brother isn't that easy to talk to you know." he snorts.

"Yeah, he is a snob." Sejeong agrees.

"Whose side are you on?!" Kyungsoo hisses. 

Sejeong rolls his eyes at him. "Anyways it will be harder to talk to him because you decided to bring a witch along with you." she grumbles.

"Who is the witch?"

Sejeong nearly jumps when Jinri steps in. "You." the youngest snarls. Jinri simply grins. 

"What's your deal anyways? Are you doing this on purpose? Why come here of all places?" Baekhyun asks. "Can't you take a hint?" 

"I'm just interested." she says. "Why is Jongin still drawn to Sehun until now despite him giving up on their relationship so easily?" 

"He was tired of you. Stop acting like you have no part in their breakup." Baekhyun defends. 

"If he really loved Jongin, he wouldn't let me interfere." 

"Stop this." Jongin speaks up. "That's something that Sehun and I need to fix, I'd appreciate it if you'd all mind your own businesses." he says. 

"Sejeong," Sehun calls as he walks up to them. 

"Yes?" 

"There's a cafe nearby, why don't you take them there while waiting?" Sehun asks. "Siwon and Donghae don't like it when there are too many people at the customer's lounge so just kill some time in there for now." 

Sejeong understands what he means. "It's a must try, that cafe has the best frappes." she says.

"Why don't you take these two then?" Jinri points Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. "I'm here as a customer anyways, they aren't." 

"But it's boring to wait here, don't you want to accompany us?" Sejeong asks.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." she declines. 

"You know what, me too?" Baekhyun huffs.

"Since when?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Since now!" Baekhyun exclaims. Jinri laughs at them. Sejeong gives Sehun an apologetic glance.

"Just keep quiet and behave then." Sehun says before returning to his work. 

Sehun's annoyance was obvious since he didn't say a word after that and it can also be seen through the way he harshly pulls at the equipment as he was cleaning. He was careful with Jongin's car at least. 

He hated it. He hated seeing Jinri with Jongin. Why is she so insensitive? Why can't Jongin just straight out say no to her? Sehun is losing his patience. 

He wanted to talk to Jongin, he thought about the things he wanted to ask him and tell him for the past two weeks but it all went down the drain the moment he saw Jinri stepping out of Jongin's car. 

He was already scrubbing the car when Jongin finally decides to talk to him. "Hey, I meant it when I said you don't have to worry about her." he says. 

"I'm not worried, Jongin." Sehun huffs. "She just annoys me, that's all. You can't blame me, I'll never see the good that you see in her. I just can't." 

"I understand." Jongin nods. "But I still want to talk to you." 

Sehun looks at Jinri who's obviously watching them before looking at Jongin. "Not when she's here. I won't provide her with entertainment." 

"Why not? Then at least you can show her?" 

"Show her what?" Sehun turns to him.

"Show her that you have me wrapped around your finger." Jongin steps closer and places his hands against his car door, trapping Sehun in between. 

Sehun was quick to panic. "Jongin, my dad is here!" he hisses. 

"So is your sister." he snickers. 

"Get off unless you want soap on your shirt." Sehun threatens. 

"I wouldn't mind." 

"Jongin!" 

"Promise to talk things out with me first." 

"Okay! Okay! I will!" 

Jongin smirks in satisfaction before stepping back, Sehun feels like he could breathe again. "Do you have a rag?" Jongin asks as he holds out his hands that were now covered in foam. 

Sehun couldn't stop the laugh that escapes his lips. Such a charming one, really. "Wipe it on my shirt, it's fine." Sehun points his sleeve. 

"If you insist." Jongin grins before running his hands down Sehun's chest. The latter flinches away and ends up with his back pressed against the car. He grimaces when more soap ends up on his clothes. 

Jongin quickly apologizes while Sehun simply flicks the sponge at him. They were both laughing. 

"Wow, they're so gross." Kyungsoo comments at the unexpected scene. 

"Are we even needed here?" Baekhyun asks.

Sejeong simply giggles as she looks at Jinri. The latter wasn't expecting things to turn out so easily for the two, it was written on her expression. 

"Oi! Stop fooling around Sehun! Get back to work!" Donghae scolds. 

"This guy got me covered in soap!" Sehun cries. 

"Want me to wash it off for you then?" Donghae aims the hose at him. Sehun was able to run off before the water hits him. He throws the sponge at Donghae before flipping him off. 

"Want to help me wash your car?" Sehun asks.

Jongin gives him an amused look. "Why would I? I came here to avoid doing that." he chuckles.

Sehun fakes an exaggerated sigh. "You said I have you wrapped around my finger. You were lying?" 

Jongin's smirk widens. "You know me like the back of your hand. You know I'd do anything for you besides chores and schoolwork."  

Sehun giggles at that. "And avoiding Jinri." 

That quickly wiped off the smirk on Jongin's face. Sehun slightly regrets it but he wanted to say it anyways. Sehun kept the smile on his face before turning around and resuming to his work. 

"It's not like I hated you because of that." Sehun starts. "And I didn't breakup with you just because of her, I'm not that shallow."   
"Then why?" Jongin's voice was raspy. 

"We kept fighting and fighting, it wasn't healthy for a relationship at all. When you blurted out that we should break up, it just hit me. How many times did Jongin think of this? How many times did he want to tell me that? It didn't help that I felt you drifting away from me because of our fights. I'm... difficult to deal with, and I thought you'd get tired of me eventually. It was all so overwhelming." Sehun explains. "And that's why I agreed when you brought it up, it was your chance." 

"I really do regret it, Sehun." 

It took all of Sehun's self-control to not look at Jongin now because if he sees the hurt expression on Jongin's face, he'd be willing to forget everything just for him. 

"Jongin!" forget everything, his ass. The moment Sehun hears Jinri's voice, all his rational thoughts get thrown out the window. 

"What is it now?" Jongin's voice was laced with frustration.

"Do you remember the cafe that Sehun's sister mentioned earlier? I want a frappe, you should go and buy some with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. You can buy one for Sehun too if you want." 

"I thought you're on a diet?" Baekhyun interferes. 

"I changed my mind, I'm craving for sweets." when Jinri's eyes met Sehun's, he immediately understood what it meant. 

Talking things out with Jongin won't be enough. Sehun still needs to confront Jinri. He wasn't able to do it before but he can do it now.

Jongin was about to counter Jinri when Sehun interrupts. "I want a chocolate frappe." he smiles. "Sejeong, lead the way for them please?" 

Sejeong immediately agrees while Jongin looks at him in confusion. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun finally understood what Sehun wants to happen too so they pulled Jongin along with them. "We'll be back in a bit." 

"Take your time!" Jinri cheerfully says. 

Once they were gone, Sehun faces her. "What do you want?" he asks. "And don't even dare to answer that it's Jongin because you had your chance from the moment I broke up with him." 

Jinri clasps her hands. "Finally, I was seriously getting bored of your nice guy act. It's about time you get feisty." 

"For the record, I really am patient and understanding. You just happen to test my limits." Sehun smiles.

"Anyways, what did you tell Jongin two weeks ago?" Jinri asks.

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb. It's been five months since you last spoke to each other, Jongin meets you for one day and suddenly he wants to fix things with you? Did you beg him to get back with you? What did you do?" 

Sehun laughs humorlessly. "Maybe he really liked the carwash." he was about to take the hose when Jinri snatches it from him. 

"Do you think this is a joke?!" she hisses. "The breakup ruined Jongin so much. He pretended to be fine and I was there to help him through it. Jongin and I were doing fine together but you just had to come back again!" 

Sehun closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Jinri is still a customer, he needs to be nice but damn... the audacity of this woman. 

"You are such a hypocrite." Sehun starts as he opens his eyes again. "Try to look at things in my perspective then. Jongin and I were doing fine but you decided to show up. Jongin made it clear that he's dating me but did that stop you from flirting with him? Jongin told me that he tried dating you after our breakup. You had your chance, Jinri. I didn't bother Jongin for five months because I thought he happily moved on but I guess that's not the case." 

"He's been with you for five months, we've been together two weeks ago for less than an hour. If that was all it took for him to want to fix things with me then can't you at least take the hint that he'll never like you?" Sehun asks. 

Jinri looks like she's been slapped. "Look, I know it's harsh but you need to stop. Jongin sees you as a good friend but that's it. You'll find someone who will love you back someday but it's definitely not Jongin." he tries to put it as nicely as he could.

"So... you're getting back together, I suppose?" Jinri asks.

"I haven't properly thought about it." he honestly answers. "But I think it's safe to say that our feelings for each other are still there." 

"Why are you so complicated? Do you enjoy giving Jongin a hard time? Is that how you love?!" she exclaims. "You can blame the breakup on me but it was you that pushed Jongin away because of your doubts! You don't deserve him at all."

Sehun looks at her in disbelief, he wanted to say a lot of things but talking to her is like talking to a wall. Donghae and Siwon have stopped working by now because they heard everything that Jinri said. Even Sehun's father heard everything but they all knew better than to interfere. 

"I can't change your opinion but I am going to prove that I deserve Jongin. I love him. I know I love him more than you do. If you truly love him, you'd stop forcing your feelings on him. You deserve someone who'd return your feelings too." 

Jinri was silent for a moment before a smile appears on her lips. Before Sehun could even sigh in relief, he felt the cold and sharp impact of the water from the hose right on his face. Sehun steps back and covers his face with his arms. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sehun nearly gasps when he hears Jongin's voice. 

He didn't expect them to be back that quickly and boy, they're not happy with the scene they saw. "J-jongin, that was fast." Jinri stammers when Jongin approaches them. 

"There were too many people so we just returned." Baekhyun says with a huff. "It's a good thing we returned, huh?" 

Jongin looks towards Sehun. The latter was completely soaked from head to toe. His shirt was sticking like second skin and his hair was dripping wet, it was a good thing that he wasn't wearing light colored shorts. "Are you okay?" Jongin asks.

"It's just water, I'm fine." Sehun says as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Jongin turns back to Jinri since now is not a good time to get distracted. "Why did you do that?" he asks her.

Before Jinri could answer, Sehun gives Jongin a reassuring pat on his arm. "I may have said something to provoke her, it isn't her fault. Let's not drag this out any longer, the other customers are already looking at us." he says.

"Answer my question first, you two" Jinri points at the two of them.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged glances before returning their gazes on Jinri. "What is it?" Jongin asks.

"Is it true that you still have feelings for each other?" 

"Yes," Jongin answers without hesitation, he sounded confident too. "I meant it when I said I'll fix things with him." he adds. 

Jinri narrows her eyes. Next thing they know, Jongin was the next victim to get attacked with the water. It only stopped when Siwon took the hose away from her by force. "Only employees are allowed to use the equipment ma'am, you caused enough trouble. We can sue you for assaulting an employee, you know?" 

Jinri was fuming. "Have fun together, I guess. You won't last long anyways. One last favor though, a goodbye kiss." 

Sehun gently tugs at Jongin's arm. "It isn't necessary." Jongin actually grins at Sehun's reaction instead of worrying about Jinri.

"It's not for Jongin." she smirks. 

Sehun quirks an eyebrow at her. Jinri shoves Jongin before pulling Sehun down. His eyes widen in horror when Jinri's lips were pressed against his. 

"Just a little something to annoy Jongin and haunt you forever." she says before walking out. 

"What the fuck." Kyungsoo says after a whole minute of silence and disbelief. 

"You dumb kids, what just happened?!" Sehun's father rushes out of the office.

"Mister Jae, I can explain--" Jongin says.

"That's Mister Oh to you, young man." Sehun's father yaps. "Sehun, are you okay?" 

Sehun grimaces before looking at his father. "Yeah, it's fine." he forces out a laugh. 

"You need to see yourself right now." Baekhyun winces. 

"Why?" Sehun asks.

Even Jongin couldn't help but grimace upon seeing the smeared lipstick on Sehun's lips. "I'm sorry." 

Sehun's father orders Donghae to fetch some towels. "Sehun, wipe your lips first. You look like you just had a makeout session with the Joker." he orders as Donghae gave both Sehun and Jongin towels.

"Jinri's gone cuckoo." Sejeong comments. 

"Sehun, go take Jongin home first. Go and get changed before you catch a cold. We'll take care of his car." Sehun's father says.

"Home?!" Sehun gawks. 

"Yes, you have no spare clothes here. The house is just a few blocks away. Don't worry about the car." 

"Uncle, it's not the car that he's worried about." Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

Sehun's father rolls his eyes. "Give me your car keys, Jongin. I'll drive it there so that you don't have to rush back here." 

Jongin looked confused but he gave him his keys anyways. "You have until closing time." Sehun's father whispers. 

Jongin gives him a grateful look before telling Sehun to lead the way. Sehun gives them all one last panicked look before walking out together with Jongin. 

"Dad... No one's at home right now since mom left too." Sejeong says.

"Crap, I thought your mother was there." 

"Oh wow Mister Jae, you sent your son to the lion's den." Donghae snickers. 

"Shut up or I'm firing you." he threatens. "Sehun is an adult, he knows what he's doing." 

"Oh he definitely knows." Kyungsoo agrees. 

"In the meantime, the three of you should help us until closing time." Sehun's father says.

"What? We're going to the cafe!" Sejeong protests.

"If you help, Jongin's tips will be yours and trust me, he's generous." 

"Okay, deal." Kyungsoo quickly agrees.

"Sehun is already getting the tip of his lifetime though." Baekhyun snickers. 

~*~

They looked like complete lunatics as they were walking home. It was sunny but they were both soaked while walking the streets. The whole walk was just awkward. It was pure, uncomfortable silence. Sehun sighs in relief once they reach his front door. He unlocks the door and leads Jongin inside. 

Sehun was already on his way to his room but Jongin was still standing by the foyer. "Aren't you coming?" he asks.

"Is it... okay?" Jongin asks back.

"It's fine, my room is upstairs." Now that Sehun thinks of it, he never brought Jongin home even when they were still dating. He stayed over at Jongin's place plenty of times though. 

Sehun's room was exactly what Jongin expected, simple and clean. One of the first things Jongin noticed was the familiar teddy bear on Sehun's bed. 

"You still have Nini?" he grins. 

Nini is what they named the bear when Jongin bought it for him. Sehun tries to not act embarrassed for still keeping it. "Parents can't abandon their kids even if they separated." Sehun says as he looks for clothes in his closet.

Jongin snorts. "I thought you threw him away or kept him in a closet." 

"He is my son." Sehun gives Jongin new clothes to change into.

Jongin smiles fondly. "He's our son, mama bear." he teases. 

Sehun lightly hits his head. "You may use my bathroom. I'll use Sejeong's, I need to take a shower first since I have soap all over me. The kitchen is downstairs in case you need something to eat or drink, help yourself." 

"Don't take too long." Jongin says.

"Damn, I was planning to hide in the bathroom until my parents come home." Sehun chuckles.

"It's rude to keep the guest waiting." Jongin reminds.

"Don't miss me too much, loser." Sehun tells him before leaving the room. Once he was sure that he's far enough from Jongin, he slumps agains the wall and inwardly groans. He has no idea what's going on. Are they okay already? Do they still need to talk? Did it happen too fast? What about Jinri? Oh, fuck... Why did she kiss him anyways?! Sehun wipes his lips once again before stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the bathroom. He needs to wash up. 

Jongin, on the other hand, was more relaxed compared to him. He checks the clothes that Sehun gave him and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his own clothes. 

Sehun often 'stole' his clothes whenever he sleeps over. Jongin just lets him since Sehun looked good in his clothes anyways. As Jongin was changing, he felt relieved because Sehun still kept his things despite their breakup... or maybe Sehun was just too lazy to throw them out. 

But Sehun still keeps Nini on his bed and that alone says a lot. 

He checks Sehun's study table as well. He sees pictures of Sehun together with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pinned onto a corkboard. Jongin wonders if he once had his picture there as well. 

He sits on the bed for a while and waits, Sehun returns to his room after a few minutes. He was wearing different clothes and he was currently drying his hair with a towel. 

"Find anything interesting?" Sehun asks before taking a seat next to him on the bed. 

"You still have my clothes." Jongin points out. 

"They're nice and I could still use them. Plus I don't throw my ex boyfriends' stuff away." Sehun explains. Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him. "Okay, you were my only ex boyfriend and I'm a loser who finds sentimental value in everything so I didn't have the heart to throw them away." 

"I'm just teasing," Jongin laughs. "But no worries, I'm a loser too since I still keep your stuff as well." 

"Like what?" Sehun asks.

"Like the underwear you leave behind whenever you slept over." he snickers.

Sehun lightly punches his shoulder out of embarrassment. "Return them please." he squeaks.

"Come over to my house then." 

Sehun shyly smiles. "You know, we have to fix things between us first before that happens again." 

"Honestly I thought it's pretty much fixed." Jongin awkwardly chuckles. "What did Jinri tell you though?" 

Sehun clears his throat. "She confronted me, she said I didn't deserve you and that I pushed you away. She said the breakup ruined you, I'm so sorry." he says softly. "Even though I dislike her, I think she still has a point. She was there for you when I wasn't and she may have other intentions but she did them because she likes you." 

Sehun looks at him. "It's weird, I wanted to blame her so much but I think the biggest person to blame is still me." he chuckles. 

Jongin was simply listening to him. Sehun takes a deep breath and scoots closer until their shoulders were brushing. "What I'm trying to say is that... I also regret breaking up. I am an idiot for letting you go. Will you please be my boyfriend again?" 

The smile that formed on Jongin's lips was simply breathtaking. "I thought you'd never ask." he leans his head against the younger's shoulder. "How did we resist each other for five whole months?" he says.

"Stubbornness and pride, I guess. You had... Jinri too." Sehun mutters.

"I don't love her though. She was just a friend and she insisted that I should date her." 

"We need to talk to her properly once the semester starts again. You need to give her a proper closure. I'll apologize too since the situation must have been unfair for her." Sehun sighs.

"You're way too chill for someone who just got hosed down and unexpectedly kissed." Jongin snorts. 

Sehun grimaces. "Please, that kiss will haunt me forever. It was quick but he just shoved her tongue in. I feel so violated." he cringes. 

Jongin starts laughing and Sehun looks at him in disbelief. "Don't laugh, it was traumatic for me. I thought she was going to kiss you." 

"I'm sorry, she did that to get back at me. Kissing me won't make a difference so she kissed you instead to annoy me." Jongin says.

"It's fine. I might be overreacting but she's the first kiss I've had in months. Was she that aggressive to you too?" Sehun asks.

"No, not really and I've only kissed her twice." Jongin replies.

"Did you two ever..." 

"I didn't have sex with her, if that's what you're worried about." Jongin clears up. 

"Well... it was none of my business anyways." Sehun shrugs. Jongin could tell that he sounded relieved though. 

He turns his head to look at him, it's been so long since the last time he was close to Sehun. He missed Sehun's pretty eyelashes, his nose, his lips... Sehun was rambling about how his friends tried setting him up on dates but none ever worked out. Jongin's eyes were fixated on Sehun's lips and because he is a weak, very weak man he tilts Sehun's head towards him and captures his lips in a kiss. 

Sehun's eyes were wide but he didn't push Jongin away. When Jongin pulls away, Sehun looks at him in confusion. "Is that the best you can kiss?" 

"I just missed kissing you." Jongin says, his breath ghosting Sehun's lips.

"Then kiss me like you missed me." Sehun challenges.

Jongin didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Sehun by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Jongin nibbles his lips and Sehun opens up. Kissing Jongin was all too familiar for Sehun yet the thrill was always there. It was hungry and full of want yet at the same time, the fingers threading against his hair were gentle and affectionate. Sehun feels Jongin smiling against the kiss before he pulls away for a brief moment.

"I love you." Jongin breathes out.

"Sure," Sehun nods before kissing him again.

Jongin lightly pushes Sehun away. "Sure? What do you mean sure?" he says in disbelief. 

Sehun buries his face on the crook of Jongin's neck and giggles. "You're so adorable." he cups Jongin's face and moves until he was sitting on his lap. "I love you too." 

Jongin nuzzles into his neck before grinding his hips up. The dull pressure between the thin fabric of their shorts feels nice. Sehun exhales as he drapes his arms over Jongin's shoulders.

"Was this your intention this whole time?" Jongin asks as he trails his lips on Sehun's neck.

"Mmhmm... not really, I just really wanted a shower." 

Jongin's hands wander down to give his ass an affectionate squeeze. "Okay, maybe this kind of crossed my mind too." Sehun quickly says. 

"Ready for quick make-up sex?" Jongin's lips quirk up. 

Sehun shakes his head. "Quick? It's been five months, we just got back together and all you're gonna give me is a quickie?" 

"I don't want to burst your bubble but your father did give me a time limit." Jongin reminds.

Sehun sighs. "Then show me if you still got it, lover boy." he moves back and plops down on the bed. 

"Right in front of Nini?" Jongin fakes a gasp.

Sehun throws the nearest pillow at him. "Stop ruining the mood or else it's not happening." 

Jongin never took his clothes off so fast his whole life.

~*~

"So..." Sehun's father crosses his arms as he looks at Jongin and Sehun. "I suppose it all went well?" 

It was already an hour past closing time, he drove Jongin's car to save him the trouble of going back to the carwash. 

"Yeah, we're back together." Sehun answers. 

"Not surprised." Sejeong comments. 

"I suppose I should properly introduce you two since I never had the chance to do it back then." Sehun scratches his head. "Dad, meet Jongin, he's my boyfriend." 

Sehun's father smiles in satisfaction. "You better not break up this time." 

Sehun and Jongin exchanged smiles. "We won't." 

"And next time, can you two please be less obvious?" Sehun's father sighs.

Sehun looks at him in confusion while Jongin stiffens. "What?" Sehun asks.

"Go and clean up before your mother comes home. You smell like sex. You shameless kids." he scolds.

Sehun blushes in embarrassment while Jongin chokes. Sejeong couldn't stop laughing. "You actually thought we wouldn't notice. Sehun still looked blissed out when he opened the door." 

"Young lady, how can you even tell?!" their father gasps.

Sejeong rolls her eyes. "Dad, I've known about their relationship even before you did. I caught them making out on school once and this is exactly how Sehun looks." 

Sehun clasps a hand over Sejeong's mouth and she shrieks in horror. "Stop! Who knows where that hand has been!" 

"Go upstairs and clean up." Mr. Oh groaned. "Sejeong, stop embarrassing your brother." 

Sehun flicks Sejeong's forehead before heading back to his room together with Jongin. "Well that went kind of well?" Jongin shrugs.

"Wait till you meet my mother. It's another wave of embarrassment." 

"You're finally introducing me to the whole family, huh?" Jongin smiles. 

"It's about time I did." 

"By the way, any plans for the rest of summer?" Jongin asks.

"I'll just be at the carwash to help dad, I'm free on weekends though." Sehun answers. 

"So you'll be spending more time with that dude that looks like your sugardaddy or something." Jongin narrows his eyes.

"Which one? Donghae or Siwon because they both fit the description." 

"And you didn't even deny it." 

"I'm teasing." Sehun giggles. "Dad will kill them if they ever hit on me plus, they know about you so you don't have to worry. If you want you can drop by the carwash anytime too, no car needed." 

"That's basically an open invitation to ogle you while you work." Jongin points out.

"Maybe." Sehun grins. 

"Can't wait." Jongin whistles. 

Jongin having dinner with Sehun's family that night was lovely. Sehun's mother immediately loved Jongin. His parents kept asking questions and Sehun had to secretly bribe Sejeong to not spill anything too explicit to them. 

"Thanks for tonight." Jongin says as Sehun accompanied him outside.

"Thanks for today." Sehun responds. 

Jongin smiles. "I'll see you around. I'll be dropping by anytime I want now since I have your family's approval." 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

The rest of summer was the most fun that Sehun had for the past months. Jongin drops by the carwash on random days, sometimes he's there as a customer, sometimes he's there to help but most of the time he's just there to distract Sehun. Sejeong, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo come by too to join in the fun. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were relieved because at least Sehun is back to his usual cheery self, they were able to have a lot of fun too because they no longer have to worry about their youngest friend. 

"Enrollment starts tomorrow." Sehun says as he absentmindedly trails his fingers across Jongin's chest. 

Jongin hums. It was their last day of vacation so Sehun's father told him to spend the day with Jongin instead of working. 

"Everyone will be so confused to see us back together." Sehun says. 

"Nah, I'm sure some won't be surprised. I bet they saw it coming." Jongin counters.

"We still need to talk to Jinri." Sehun sighs.

"We will, but for today..." Jongin rolls over until he was on top of Sehun. "Let's just worry about ourselves." 

"Oh please, we have the rest of our lives to worry about ourselves." Sehun snorts.

"The rest of our lives, huh?" Jongin smiles fondly. "I like the sound of that." 

"Was that an indirect proposal?" Sehun asks.

"Maybe... Wait till we graduate for the real thing." he teases.

Sehun pulls him in for a kiss. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, kudos and comments are very appreciated~


End file.
